


A Summer in Tadfield

by AndyCmorga



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema/Newton background, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holiday, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Sleeping Together, Strong Language, Summer Vacation, bc Crowley, maybe some smut but I'm still not sure, mention of other demons and angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyCmorga/pseuds/AndyCmorga
Summary: Crowley couldn’t remember when they started having this Feelings for Aziraphale, maybe it was back in the 537 or maybe the fourteen hundreds when the angel was the only thing keeping him from ripping his own head off.Hell, it may had started all the way back at the garden, both of them standing on the wall under the first drops of rain watching the humans kill a tiger, Crowley under the comfort of the angel’s wing.In the end it didn’t matter when it began the truth was that now Crowley was undeniably madly in love with his best friend.And it fucking sucked.And now that they where no longer observed by there respective sides Aziraphale wanted to explore their friendship. No more hiding, only two best friends doing what best friends did, which to Aziraphale meant going on a summer vacation in Tadfield, going on picnic, renting a cottage escaping their every day life in the city for a summer in the country.Which brought us to Crowley sitting in his new car clenching the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white, waiting for Aziraphale outside of the bookstore while regretting every decision he had made until that point.





	A Summer in Tadfield

**Author's Note:**

> This work is has no beta reader be welcome to comment any grammatical errors

Crowley couldn’t remember when they started having this _Feelings_ for Aziraphale, maybe it was back in the 537 when he watch Aziraphale decked out in his silver armor walking away from him after years of not seeing each other Crowley failing to persuade the angel to just stay out of it for the first time. Even if he couldn’t get the words out, that they could leave the humans to their own problems the two of them could go get a drink or something and then feeling like he got rejected when he was told off by the angel or maybe the fourteen hundreds when the angel was the only thing keeping him from ripping his own head off.

It had to have been before the sixteen hundreds, since it was around then that he started following the angel less discreetly, Crowley still remembered practically melting when Aziraphale turned to look at him with those dumb, big pleading eyes and realizing that he couldn’t deny the other man anything he wanted, standing there listening to hamlet.

  
Hell, it may had started all the way back at the garden, both of them standing on the wall under the first drops of rain watching the humans kill a tiger, Crowley under the comfort of the angel’s wing.

In the end it didn’t matter when it began the truth was that now Crowley was undeniably madly in love with his best friend.

And it fucking sucked.

It took Aziraphale six thousand years to accept that they where friends and that was only after they stop the mother fucking apocalypse, it was probably going to take twice as long for the guy to figure out Crowley had damn crush on him, which then meant that they where going have to go through the whole conversation about why demons and angel cant be in that kind of relationship and that Aziraphale totally wanted to continue to be friends and then proceed to avoid him for the next millennia.

So yeah, this whole ordeal sucked ass.

That left Crowley in the incredible situation of having a middle school crush with his immortal, centuries long best friend who he had rebel with from heaven and hell making them the only once they could trust in The. Whole. Damn. Universe.

So that was once again great.

And now that they where no longer observed by there respective sides Aziraphale wanted to explore their friendship. No more hiding, only two best friends doing what best friends did, which to Aziraphale meant going on a summer vacation in Tadfield, going on picnic, renting a cottage escaping their every day life in the city for a summer in the country.

Which brought us to Crowley sitting in his car clenching the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white, waiting for Aziraphale outside of the bookstore while regretting every decision he had made until that point.

What had he done to deserve this? Well maybe going against god and being thrown to the deeps of hell and then once again going against his whole race to live a comfortable life on earth with his not-boyfriend and doing a numerous amount of other horrible things.  
So maybe he did deserver this a little bit.

“You have a sick sense of humor, you know that?” he glared that the sky through his windshield.

“Just who are you making faces at Crowley?”

Crowley jumped in his seat and stared at the angel that stood in front of the driver’s seat with a concerned look on his face.

“Fuck Angel! You almost gave me a heart attack!” he could feel his own heart going hundred miles per hour in his chest.

Aziraphale frowned at him. “We can’t have heart attacks Crowley.”

Crowley returned a glare at him through the car window. “Just get in the damn car angel.”

“if you would first open the trunk to put my bags in, I would be more than happy to, my dear Crowley.” The words and tone did not fit the unamused look on his face as he pulled up the bag next to his face to show his bags to Crowley.

Crowley just stare at him for a second. “Right.” Then opened the door to open the get out.  
“Why don’t you just miracle it open? Its no like head office is going to nag you it now.”

Aziraphale quickly picked up his bags and followed Crowley to the back of car. “None of that Crowley, we’re going on a vacation to get away from all that. No more heave or hell business at least for this trip. It’s a welcome break if you ask me no angels or demons just two best friends going on the trip of there lives!” Aziraphale finish the sentence by bumping Crowley playfully with his shoulder which he just responded with a non-committal grunt.

“Don’t be like that, its going to be fun I promise I have a book full of activities we could do.” Crowley just opened the trunk and moved his bags around to make space and then moved to get the bags from Aziraphale’s hands “Whatever you say.” And pushed the truck close.

“Thank you very much, Crowley, its much appreciated” Aziraphale practically skipped to the passenger side and jumped in the car without a care in the world. Crowley crawled into the drivers sit but his bad attitude did nothing to damper the angel’s spirit.

And they were off to Tadfield and Crowley suddenly wish he hadn’t stopped the apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Aziraphales and Crowleys bond in the show and when I finished it i had to get this idea out of my head it might be a bit long but I hope I'll be able to update it regularly.
> 
> Any criticism, advice and comments are greatly appreciate. Once again this work is has no beta reader so be welcome to comment any grammatical errors, english is not my first language and i hope to improve this work in any way possible. Thank you very much for reading


End file.
